


The Goddesses Ways are Cruel and Mysterious

by Okami01



Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimiashe Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Ashe kiss for the first time. They've declared their love for each other. Their pasts seem to follow them in their nightmares. And now, they learn of each others. Prompt for Dimiashe week - Soulmates
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712998
Kudos: 16





	The Goddesses Ways are Cruel and Mysterious

" Are you sure," Ashe asks. Staring into Dimitri's pretty blue eyes. 

It wasn't a surprise that he was in love with Dimitri. Who wouldn't be? It would be surprising if Ashe didn't have a crush on him. He was a kind and handsome prince. What was more surprising than that, was that Dimitri was about to kiss him. That Dimitri loved Ashe. 

He nods, smiles patiently. " Of course I'm sure. I love you, Ashe. Are you... are you sure?"

" Y-yeah. I love you too, Dimitri." Every time he says his name it feels like he's under a happy spell.

" Ok," Dimitri smoothes his hand over Ashe's arm and leans forward. 

Ashe has kissed people before. Considering the fact that Dimitri is like a prince out of a fairytale, he's sure he's kissed people too.

But it's a magical experience. One that makes Ashe wrap his arms around Dimitri's hips. They melt into each other and it feels wonderful. Time seems to stop and Ashe wonders how selfish it would be of him to keep kissing forever.   
They pull apart and Dimitri looks at him with a blush on his face and a little smile that makes Ashe's heart nearly stop beating.

He's glad that this happened.   
_____

Ashe has had nightmares before. They were almost always about himself in some way or another. Sometimes Lonato was there. Sometimes he was all alone. Just thinking about his past and the horrible things that he'd had to do.

Ashe had never had a nightmare about Dimitri before. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing at first. It was Dimitri. He knew it 55was him even though he was younger. A child covered in blood. Then he was killing someone. He didn't look like he looked sometimes when he killed. Ashe saw Dimitri in battle. He never looked this excited, this unhinged. 

Almost everyone knew about the tragedy of Duscur. You'd have to be living under a rock not to. Ashe had never seen it before. The blood and carriage of that day. The sorrow of someone who'd experienced it. 

Ashe woke up to a damp pillow and tears in his eyes. He was used to having nightmares, but never ones not about himself. He didn't want to see Dimitri in pain like this. For some reason, before he'd even realized where he was going, he was out of his bed and wandering down the hall. 

Towards Dimitri's room. 

He wanted to see him. He needed to. Halfway their through the darkness of the night, Ashe realized that he shouldn't wake up Dimitri. That would be inconsiderate. And what if it caused a scandal if someone saw him coming into the prince's room.   
So he started to turn around. Sure those types of things were ok in stories. Even if he was in love with Dimitri. He would only end up being a bother. 

Ashe's lips tinged from the kiss earlier. Dimitri never told him he eas being intrusive.   
Standing in the middle of the walkway debating what he should do wasn't a very good idea. Someone is walking in his direction and Ashe scrambles behind a tree in the hope to hide. 

Dimitri walks by him, looking just as worried as Ashe had when he'd first woken up.

"Dimitri," Ashe whispers so that he won't be startled. Dimitri is heading towards Ashe's room. 

Dimitri turns after Ashe whispers a second time, louder. 

" Oh, Ashe. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Ashe could ask him the same question. 

Dimitri steps forward and sighs. 

" I wanted to see you..." Someone might be coming to do rounds soon. 

" D-do you want to come inside... of my room. I um... we probably shouldn't be out here like this." 

" I didn't mean to bother you."

" No, no you're not. I wanted to see you."

" That's what... I wanted too." Finally, Dimitri comes with him and Ashe carefully shuts the door behind him. 

" You wanted to talk, yes?" Dimitri prompts. 

He sits down on Ashe's bed and Ashe follows him and sits at his side. Because he really wants to just be close. It was only a nightmare, but it really scared him. Ashe tells Dimitri all about it. About the pain he'd seen him in. He worries because Dimitri tenses beside him and then lets out a ragged sigh. 

" Yes, that's what happened."

" I'm sorry." You do not need to apologize, Ashe. " Dimitri smiles but it's sad. " It's the past." 

" It's horrible. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Dimitri pulls Ashe closer. He can feel him shaking. 

" I saw you too," Dimitri's voice sounds like it's about to crack. "Getting hurt and bloodied. Getting into fights on the street. You should have never had to have gone through that. It was... it was awful. It's silly but I wondered if you were alright. I needed to see you to make sure."

" I don't think that it's silly. It's very kind."

Ashe doesn't like talking about his past. The past is dark. Whenever he thinks about his family, he likes to think of the good times that they had together. 

" You never should have had to live like that, Ashe," Dimitri repeats. Really angrily this time. 

" And even when Lonato was killed... I didn't think about how sad you must have felt... I'm so sorry."

Ashe wished Dimitri's trauma had never happened to him. He didn't deserve this sorrow.   
" It just isn't fair," Ashe sobs. He takes a breath. "I mean... there's no way that anyone would have known these things would... happen. I wish they hadn't   
" But... but I'm glad that you're here, Dimitri. I'm glad that I can talk to you."

Dimitri tenses beside him and then he brushes Ashe's arm in the same way that he had when they first kissed. It's awkward but it feels warm and tingly all around him

" I love you, Ashe."

" I love you too. Would you... like to stay like this a while longer?"

" Yes. But are you sure...?" Dimitri's voice sounds small all of a sudden. That you want me to stay. I- what you saw before. It wasn't good."

Ashe wonders the same thing. Thinking that the strange force that showed Ashe Dimitri's past could have shown anything from Ashe's past. All those terrible unsavory things. He wondered why the prince didn't run away from him. And in his question to himself, he found the answer.

" I don't want to leave you. Those things that happened are... they're over now. I-if you aren't going to leave me then I won't leave you." He takes a long breath. I'm going to get stronger, Dimitri." I'm going to become a great knight and I'll protect you."

" Shouldn't knights protect everyone?" Dimitri asks quietly. As if he's still afraid for the answer.

" No um well yes. But I love you."

Dimitri takes another deep breath. He hugs Ashe closer to him. Even when he's not trying to use his strength his hold is firm and steady. Ashe likes the feeling. 

" I'll have to protect you too. From anything that I can. Thank you. Knowing that I can rely on you truly makes me happy."

Dimitri closes his eyes. 

A while longer turns into a whole night. Ashe was afraid to fall asleep before. They both hold each other and cry for a while. But, despite the pain, Ashe does feel a little better. Maybe, when he's a little braver, he'll ask that they do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hapyp Dimiashe week! Thanks for reading. This hurts because it's pretimeskip so once they get to a certain point there will be even more angst 0:  
> Find me on Twitter- @Tavitay


End file.
